User talk:HeyMrDJ
Huh? Why did sign your user name on Animusic's user page under his post (as if we didn't know)? Are you Animusic? Because if you are, you know your old account isn't banned and you can use it. You are a Madonna fan writing stupid blogs about music. It's pretty obvious. Actually, (talking to Kirkland22) I agree with this message, and when RC confided to me that this user might be Animusic, I didn't have any doubts. The bad grammar, the Madonna avatar, and now this music "blog" of sorts. I wholeheartedly agree with Ruin Cireela's message, as I told him on his talk page. I AM NOT ANIMUSIC!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT????? P.S I HAVE PERFECT GRAMMAR!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAAA! No you don't. "i hate it" No first capital letter, or "i" isn't a capital either, there isn't a full stop at the end of your sentence. In other words, it's just like Animusic's, and he also had a thing for Madonna, and had a similar Avatar before he changed it. You also seem to be as immature as he is. What grade are you in? 4th grade. Animusic is in 3rd grade. He told me on the phone. HeyMrDJ 14:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Animusic's picture looks like.......... lasers...... and, um, I don't know? Animusic said, and I quote, "I'm the smartest boy in first grade" this year. Also, I meant a long time ago, before that purple laser crap, it was a globe, and before that, it was like a CD cover of one of Madonna's albums. You are! PROOF: 1. How did you get his phone number? 2. He said he was in 1st grade in July which was TWO MONTHS ago. You say he is now in third grade!? 3. You spell wrong, love Madonna way to much, and are immature. You said you wouldn't come back. I thought we had seen the last of you. :( No. On the bottom it says last edited by YOU. 1. We are close friends! 2. He was JOKING!!!!!!! Man, you can't handle a joke. 3. I do not spell wrong. I never said that. I've joined 9 days ago!!!!!! Answers to: 1. (SIGH) If you actually checked the page's history like I'd have done, then you'd see it was RC. I signed off for him, so no duh I'd be the one who last edited it (how can you be that stupid?!) 2. Well, I can, 'cuz I make some of my own. 3. You do spell wrong. Check Ruin Cireela's New Front Page blog, and you wrote "i hate it", just like that. 4. He's saying he thinks you're Animusic, who said he'd screw off for good.'' This account'' was made 9 days ago, but if you are Animusic, then you'd have joined ages ago, at a similar time as me. P.S. Check your talk page's history, then yell at my face, then I'll have to diss you more. More points Yay! I got 10 more points!!!!!! Man, Animusic is better than me. HeyMrDJ 15:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) We've firmly established points don't do jack if you're like Animusic, and if he's better than you, you must be pretty bad... Spamming Stop writing gay lyrics all over the Shout Box. Stop making blogs about music on this wiki. Go to a music wiki or any such wiki and do it there. This crap doesn't belong here. STOP SPAMMING ON THE SHOUT BOX. If you continue to do so, I will make sure you get what Animusic received, hatred, humiliation, and a whole lot more. Last chance. If I were right next to you, I'd throttle your neck with my bare hands... Also, give it up, we know you're Animusic. Vandalizing Stop vandalizing the wiki. Blocked You have been blocked from editing for three months for the following reasons: *Spamming (all the blog posts spreading a certain type of music around) *Trolling (irritating users persistently) *Vandalizing/Removing content from pages (like you did to the Eddy page) You are Animusic ? Don't be mad, but I think you are Animusic. Because you just write like he does, and you has same manner as Animusic you and Animusic are not close friends, because you are him.